Water supply lines commonly supply water to an emitting element such as a sprinkler head, bubbler or spray head. Basic control over the supply of water is generally exerted by an upstream control valve, often on a timer circuit, whereby the emission of water occurs automatically and generally without immediate supervision. This is a widely used system concept, and is a very successful one.
However, problems do arise should the emitting element be impacted with such force as to distort or to break the supply line. If the line is merely distorted rather than broken, the water will not go to its intended place. Instead it will go in some other direction and place and perhaps do damage. For example, a sprinkler next to a highway which directs water onto the highway is likely to cause disruption of traffic, involving unsafe lane changes. At the least it will wet cars and perhaps their occupants to their annoyance.
Should the line be broken, then a vigorous stream will again be directed toward some undesired place such as a highway or even a structure, so as to wet or to flood it.
In any event, a considerable volume of water will ordinarily be wasted before anyone notices the event, or is notified of it. In addition to the wastage, nuisances, damages, and dangers as suggested above may result.
Automatic shut off valves responsive to downstream conditions have been proposed. However, they are surprisingly complex, and do not contain within themselves a force-responsive means that assures that the valve will function when a force is exerted that is sufficient to distort or to break the line. Forces of the types contemplated are, as examples, blows or other distortive forces exerted by wheels of vehicles, lawn mower blades and golf clubs. Emitting elements such as sprinkler heads, spray heads, and bubblers are contemplated. Common examples of an event to which is valve is responsive are the cutting off of a sprinkler head by a powered lawn mower, or the ramming of a riser pipe by a golf cart or a service truck.
It is the object of this invention to provide a valve which will shut off the flow of water when a suitably large force is exerted on the line, this valve operating as a weakest physical link in the system.